Legends:Gilad Pellaeon
|nascimento=51 ABY, Corellia |morte=41 DBY |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura=1,7 metros |cabelo=Louro, grisalho |olhos=Castanhos |era=*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação=*República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Remanescente do Império *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres }} '''Gilad Pellaeon foi um oficial naval dedicado, servindo sete décadas nas frotas da República Galáctica, Império Galáctico, Remanescente Imperial e da Aliança Galáctica, conseguindo o cargo de supremo comandante dos governos. Pellaeon começou sua carreira nas Forças Judiciais da República, onde ele conseguiu subir de posições, conseguindo ser o capitão da nave de Assalto Leveler durante as Guerras Clônicas. Pellaeon desenvolveu um acessório poderoso para a frota como uma instituição, e quando a República virou um Império, ele continuou a servir no Destróier Estelar Chimaera. Na Batalha de Endor, o Chimaera estava sob o comando de Pellaeon, e emitiu a ordem de retiro. Capitão Pellaeon mandou permanecer um de seus oficiais mais importantes de sua frota até o retorno do Grande Almirante Thrawn, que selecionou o Chimaera e sua nave de comando, fazendo de Pellaeon seu baço direito. Pellaeon cresceu em respeito em relação à Thrawn, em sua campanha contra a Nova República, mas quando Thrawn foi assassinado na Batalha de Bilbringi, Pellaeon foi forçado novamente a emitir o chamado de retirada. Após a morte de Thrawn e o retorno falho de Palpatine, desmoronou em torno de Pellaeon. Ele se achou servindo o lorde de guerra Treuten Teradoc, mas quando o Almirante Natasi Daala compartilhou com ele sua visão de um Império renovado e o fim dos Lordes de guerra, ele se apegou ao Remanescente Imperial. Aparições *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' adaptação para os quadrinhos *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' adaptação para os quadrinhos *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' adaptação para os quadrinhos *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan 1'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Nightsaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' }} Fontes *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Collector 4'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas e referências Links Externos * Categoria:Almirantes da Frota de Defesa da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Almirantes da Marinha Imperial do Remanescente Imperial Categoria:Chefes de Estado dos Remanescentes do Império Categoria:Comandantes Supremos da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Comandantes Supremos Imperiais Categoria:Corellianos Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Grandes Almirantes Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros do Conselho dos Moffs Categoria:Oficiais da Força Judiciária Categoria:Oficiais da Marinha Imperial do Império Galáctico Categoria:Oficiais militares da República Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal da frota de Thrawn Categoria:Pessoal senhor de guerra Imperial Categoria:Residentes de Bastion Categoria:Traficantes de escravos